music_of_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Seraph of the End
Seraph of the End (終わりのセラフ Owari no Serafu) was released on September 26, 2015 (Cour 1) and March 30, 2016 (Cour 2: Battle of Nagoya (名古屋決戦編 Nagoya Kessen Hen)). It features an orchestra (used with Symphobia 3), low-tuned electric guitars, low-tuned bass guitars, extremely loud drums, dark electronic elements, and electronica. Battle of Nagoya adds djent, scream vocals, and symphonic metal vocals. Recording was from April to June 2015 for Cour 1, and October to December 2015 for Cour 2, officially titled Battle of Nagoya. History The music started being planned on August 28, 2014. In December, the music started being written. When recording started in early April 2015, the release date was scheduled for online releases in June, July, August, and September. A break was taken between July and September to write more music. Recording continued in October and finished in December. On May 31, 2016, the studio album was scheduled to be released on September 27, 2016. Pre-orders began in July 2016. Tracklist # The World of Blood Legacy (released online June 24, 2015) # Humanity After the Fall (released online June 24, 2015) # The Demon in Your Heart (released online June 24, 2015) # Vampire Mikaela (released online July 23, 2015) # Black Demon's Contract (released online 23, July 2015) # New Family (released online July 23, 2015) # Mitsuba's Squad (released online August 26, 2015) # First Extermination (released online August 26, 2015) # Vampire Attack (released online August 26, 2015) # Results of the Choice (released online September 26, 2015) # Reunion of Childhood Friends (released online September 26, 2015) # Everyone's a Sinner (released online September 26, 2015) # Human World (released online December 25, 2015) # Complicated Connections (released online December 25, 2015) # Ambition in the Demon Army (released online December 25, 2015) # The Moon Demon's Orders (released online January 27, 2016) # Livestock Revolt (released online January 27, 2016) # Sword of Justice (released online January 27, 2016) # Shinya and Guren (released online March 9, 2016) # Demon's Lullaby (released online ''March 9, 2016)'' # Traitorous Allies (released online ''March 9, 2016)'' # Yu and Mika (released online March 30, 2016) # Arrogant Love (released online ''March 30, 2016)'' # Seraph of the End (released online ''March 30, 2016)'' Instruments used * Symphobia 3 (tracks 13 to 24) * Schecter Hellraiser C-7 7-string guitar (tracks 1 to 12) * Schecter Omen-7 7-string guitar (tracks 1 to 12) * Schecter Omen Extreme-7 7-string guitar (tracks 1 to 12) * Schecter Hellraiser Extreme-5 5-string bass guitar (tracks 1 to 12) * Ibanez RGIR28FE 8-string guitar (tracks 13 to 24) * Ibanez RGIX28FEQM 8-string guitar (tracks 13 to 24) * Ibanez RG90BKP 9-string guitar (tracks 13 to 24) * Ibanez SR505 5-string bass guitar (tracks 13 to 24) * TAMA drumset * Roland JD-Xi synthesizer (tracks 1 to 12) * Roland JD-XA synthesizer (tracks 13 to 24) Equipment used * Hellraiser 100 Stage-2X12 Combo Amp (tracks 1 to 12) * Ibanez IBZ10G Guitar Amplifier (tracks 13 to 24) * Hartke bass amplifier Credits *Sacramento Philharmonic Orchestra - orchestra (tracks 1 to 12) *Mormon Tabernacle Choir - choir (tracks 1 to 12) *??? - guitars *??? - guitars *??? - guitars *??? - bass guitars *??? - drums *??? - orchestration *??? - synthesizers